Sólo quiero tener a alguien a mi lado
by cristinasdf
Summary: AU. Emma y Regina son vecinas y compañeras de clase. Una es muy abierta con sus amigos y siempre está bromeando, algo gamberra, fiestera; la otra es seria, está continuamente estudiando y pasa el tiempo sola. Adolescencia, explosiones de sentimientos, diversión... y por supuesto, ¡mucho Swan Queen!
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas :3 Aquí traigo un fanfic SwanQueen, que no sé para vosotros pero para mí ver a estas dos juntas es como una necesidad jajajaja Tenía ya ganas de escribir algo de ellas, así que espero que os guste. Haced fav y ff y dejad reviews dando vuestra opinión, que realmente me dan inspiración y me animan a escribir :3**

**Antes de nada, he de aclarar que la mayoría de los pjs están en 1º de Bach. (tienen 16 años). Los que tienen otra edad son pjs secundarios o, por ejemplo, Henry.**

**El cap es muy corto (al menos para mi gusto) así que mañana subiré el segundo. Hoy es que me apetecía escribir algo, aunque me quedase corto xDD**

**¡Nos leemos! c:**

**Disclaimer: Ni OUAT ni los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, si lo hicieran... más de una pareja se volvería canon :D**

* * *

Emma POV.

Estábamos allí, en clase, bajo el hechizo adormecedor del profesor. Casi nadie estaba atendiendo, no se puede decir que fuésemos unos apasionados de la filosofía... Además, el calor sofocante no ayudaba a espabilarnos. Me sentaba al lado de la ventana así que la abrí un poco, necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Unos pájaros trinaban a lo lejos y las primeras cigarras de la temporada empezaban a molestar con sus chirridos. Me eché sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados haciendo de almohada. Lo bueno de estar en última fila era que los profesores no te prestaban mucha atención. Daba ligeros golpes en la mesa con los dedos, impaciente. Alcé la mirada para ver el reloj que había encima de la pizarra de la clase y aún quedaban 15 minutos para que acabase la clase. Suspiré y me escurrí por la silla quedando muy mal sentada, más bien acostada, pero bastante cómoda. Giré la cabeza para mirar a los demás, intentando encontrar a alguien que quisiese hablar o algún entretenimiento. No logré tal cosa pero vi algo, o a alguien, que me llamó más la atención. Ella.

Ahí estaba, con la espalda completamente recta y los brazos apoyados en la mesa con los dedos entrelazados, una postura perfecta para atender en clase. Tenía su pelo moreno y corto muy bien peinado, la ropa perfectamente conjuntada y esa expresión de seriedad en la cara. Nunca la había visto sonreír. Regina era la típica chica (nunca falla, siempre conoces a alguien así) que va a tu clase y llevas con ella toda tu vida pero apenas habéis hablado. En los intercambios de clase, en los pasillos o incluso en las clases que teníamos libres, ella siempre andaba sola. Si la veías hablando era porque o le pedían ayuda con alguna cosa de los estudios o ella necesitaba alguna cosa básica, como cuando intentas pasar por un sitio y hay alguien en medio impidiéndotelo. Sí, solo oías su voz en esos momentos. Tampoco es su culpa ser así, en cierto modo ha sido 'gracias' a sus padres. Su madre era muy dura con ella y le exigía mucho. Su padre, como comparado con Cora, no era nada así que su palabra apenas contaba. La habían obligado desde pequeña a asistir a colegios privados y le llenaron las tardes con actividades extraescolares. Al tener una fortuna bastante grande, se lo podían permitir. Cuando Regina empezó Bachillerato, su padre logró que Cora fuese algo más flexible y la matriculase en un instituto público. Aún así, lo único que hace es cosas relacionadas con los estudios y actividades relacionadas con las 'damas', otra obsesión de la madre de Regina. Quería que su hija fuese una perfecta dama, bien arreglada, con buenas maneras y refinada.

¿Cómo es que la conozco desde que era pequeña? Bueno, al nacer mis padres biológicos me dieron en adopción y me llevaron a un orfanato. Estuve allí hasta los 5 años, que fue cuando Mary Margaret y David, mis padres adoptivos, vinieron a rescatarme de aquel infierno. Tengo una pequeña broma con ellos, a veces les llamo Blanca y James, porque son tan empalagosos y se quieren tanto que me recuerdan desde que yo era pequeña a la mismísima Blancanieves y su Príncipe. Cuando el padre de David murió les dejó una gran herencia, así que el dinero nunca nos ha faltado. Por eso, compramos en StoryBrook una casa muy grande en el barrio más lujoso de la ciudad. ¿Nuestros vecinos? Los Mills. Así es como conocí a Regina. Yo estaba siempre en la calle jugando con los demás amigos pero ella nunca salía. Bueno, mentira, sí que salía, pero solo a sus actividades extrañas que tenía por la tarde. La ventana de mi habitación daba a la suya y siempre que miraba para ver lo que hacía la encontraba sentada en su escritorio, estudiando. En cambio, con el que sí pasé tiempo jugando fue con su hermano pequeño Henry, él era el niño de papá y no tenía tantas ataduras.

La campana sonó y me pegué un susto, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Aparté mi mirada de Regina tras echarle un último vistazo y empecé a recoger, me tocaba clase de química y tenía que cambiar de aula.

"¡Hey Emma!" Ruby se me acercó con la mochila ya colgada. "Vamos, la profesora llega pronto y hoy nos toca prácticas con las probetas y los compuestos que explotan." Dijo animada.

"No pensarás volar la clase, ¿no?" Cerré la mochila, me la colgué y salimos al pasillo.

"Ya me gustaría a mí." Siempre me ha gustado mucho la personalidad tan extrovertida que tiene Ruby, está feliz y siempre anda por ahí haciendo gamberradas y viviendo la vida a su manera. Bueno, más o menos lo que hago yo pero me controlo más que ella.

* * *

Con la tontería de Ruby de querer llegar pronto, éramos las únicas en el aula de química. Los demás aún no habían llegado. Fuimos pillando sitio, eran mesas de dos. Ruby le había prometido a Bella sentarse con ella así que me senté detrás de ella esperando a que llegasen August, Graham y estos para sentarme con alguno de ellos. Poco a poco fueron llegando y junto a ellos lo hizo también Regina. Al pasar al lado de mi mesa, se paró y me dirigió una furtiva mirada.

"Cuando te aburras en clase, búscate otros entretenimientos en lugar de acosar con la mirada a tus compañeros." Y con esto, siguió su camino y se sentó en primera fila, sola.

Me quedé boquiabierta y con las mejillas algo coloradas, no sabía que había sido tan descarada al mirarla. Bueno, su mesa estaba al lado de la mía y había estado mirándola durante 15 minutos sin parar… sí, quizás sí que se me había notado. Carraspeé un poco y bajé la mirada, intentando disimular mi vergüenza. August se sentó a mi lado y me lanzó una mirada pícara.

"¿Acosarla con la mirada? ¿Te dedicas a desnudar a tus conocidos mentalmente?" Dejó en el suelo su mochila y se acomodó en la silla, manoseando los útiles de química. Ruby y Bella se reían desde la mesa de delante.

"Oh, cállate. No he hecho nada así, simplemente la miré durante un rato." Cuando August empezaba con una broma, no paraba hasta que encontrase otra broma para molestar. Ya tenía motivo para meterse conmigo.

"Sí, claro... ¿ahora te gustan las lobas solitarias o qué?" Más risas. Le dirigí una mirada de pocos amigos y se dedicó a mirarme tontamente. La profesora llegó y tuvimos que callarnos. Empezamos con las prácticas y, con suerte, no hubo ninguna explosión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo cap~ Siento no haber subido esto ayer, tuve algunos problemas con el Wi-Fi y otras cosas jajajaja. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, aunque no sirva mucho de excusa. Gracias a todos y me alegro de que os gustase, espero no decepcionaros con el resto de la historia. Sí, estoy pensando eso de meter Rubelle/RedBeauty y otras parejas pero aún no estoy segura, quizás me quede solo con la principal y no le haga mucho caso a los demás... o quizás sí, no lo sé ni yo xD Pues eso, espero que os guste este cap también. Fav, ff y/o review, por favor :3**

**¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

Regina POV.

¿Quién se había creído esta que era? ¡Se ha pasado todo el rato mirándome! No he podido ni siquiera estar pendiente de lo que decía el profesor, tener un par de ojos clavados en ti no es muy agradable que digamos. Para colmo, juraría que me estaba devorando con la mirada… Bueno, tampoco puedo afirmarlo, no me he girado para verla pero estoy segura de que lo estaba haciendo. Ella es ese tipo de persona. ¿…Lo es? No la conozco tanto, lo poco que sé es de observarla. Emma me observa a mí y yo le observo a ella. Es algo estúpido, seguramente la gente pensaría algo así: 'Y en lugar de observaros, ¿por qué no os hacéis amigas y ya?' No es algo tan fácil. Mi madre siempre está ahí para destrozar la poca felicidad que a veces consigo alcanzar. De pequeña, tuve mi primer amigo, Daniel… y mi último. Mi madre utilizó sus influencias para obligar a la madre de Daniel a que lo cambiase de colegio y dejase de relacionarse conmigo. Desde entonces he estado sola. Mi padre a veces me ayuda y me da ánimos pero tampoco hace gran cosa. Si tan solo pudiera conseguir algo de felicidad esta vez… Ah, pero eso no significa que desee ser la amiga de Emma, ¡ni mucho menos! No, ser su amiga no implica felicidad. Me saca de quicio su actitud burlesca. Además, ella seguro que no querría ser amiga de alguien como yo y con una madre como la mía, ¿verdad?

Entré por la puerta de la clase de química y ahí estaba ella, con su sonrisa tonta en la cara hablando con la chica de las mechas rojas. Creo que son mejores amigas, siempre andan juntas. Bah, ¿quién necesita una mejor amiga? Al final solo son una molestia que van detrás de ti molestándote y estás obligada a decirle absolutamente todo. No tiene nada bueno. Se está mejor sola, sin duda.

Me acerqué a la mesa de la rubia y esperé a que dirigiese sus ojos a mí para mirarle un tanto irritada.

"Cuando te aburras en clase, búscate otros entretenimientos en lugar de acosar con la mirada a tus compañeros." Noté su mirada aún clavada en mí mientras iba andando hacia un sitio libre en primera fila.

El resto de la mañana se pasó entre momentos incómodos en clase de ella observándome descaradamente y yo intentando atender. Se ve que la 'señorita Swan' pensaba que cuando te piden que no hagas algo, hay que hacerlo.

Al salir del instituto, estaba esperándome el chófer en el coche. Él salió e intentó abrir la puerta para dejarme entrar pero me adelanté y la abrí por mí misma, no necesitaba tanta atención sobre mí. Mi madre le obligaba a venir a recogerme, decía que las apariencias eran muy importantes y que además volver en coche era ventajoso para mí. Yo estaba en contra de eso, muchas veces negaba a montarme en el coche y me iba andando, pero eso no basta para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"Te tengo dicho que no vengas a por mí, Sidney." Acomodé mi mochila en el asiento trasero.

"Pero es mi deber venir a por usted, además, si no viniese su madre se enfadaría bastante." Tenía una sonrisa de amabilidad que me estaba poniendo enferma. No me importaba que mi madre se enfadase, estaba harta de que todo tuviese que ser como ella dice.

"Me da igual que se enfade o se deje de enfadar, yo te he dado una orden y como tú estás trabajando bajo la familia Mills y yo me apellido Mills debes obedecerme. Más te vale no venir más a recogerme al instituto." Y tras esto el camino a casa estuvo bastante silencioso, solo se escuchaba el sonido de fondo de la radio en un canal de música.

Llegamos a casa y en cuanto Sidney aparcó el coche fui a mi habitación sin darle tiempo a nadie a decirme nada. Mientras subía las escaleras escuché a mi madre hablar pero le quité importancia y la ignoré. Cerré la puerta y me tumbé en la cama, estaba agotada y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Estaba empezando a cansarme de todo esto. Alcé mi mano y le di al interruptor para encender el ventilador, me estaba asfixiando.

"Regina, cariño, ya han preparado la comida." Mi madre me sonreía superficialmente desde la puerta.

"No tengo hambre, no quiero comer." Me levanté de la cama y me fui hacia mi mesa de escritorio buscando la mochila para sacar un par de libros.

"Son las tres, al menos algo tienes que comer. Luego en un par de horas no bajes a picar nada, una señorita tiene sus horarios y no puede comer entre horas. Si lo haces, engordarás muy rápido y eso es malo para tu salud." No le contesté, pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo. "Por cierto, esta tarde no vas a tener clase de hípica, tu profesor está enfermo. Aprovecha la tarde, que la tienes libre." Esta vez la sonrisa superficial la tenía yo.

"Sí, mamá." Se fue y volví a mi tarea de buscar mi mochila. _Oh, me la he dejado en el coche._ Volví a la primera planta, esta vez más relajada y sin prisas. Antes de salir cogí las llaves del mueble de la entrada de la casa. El coche estaba aparcado enfrente de la casa, Sidney no lo había metido en el garaje porque luego mi padre se iba a ir al trabajo. Me acerqué y lo abrí con las llaves. La mochila estaba en la parte trasera. Abrí la puerta y metí medio cuerpo dentro del coche para alcanzar la mochila y no perder el equilibrio.

"¿Regina?" Una voz a mis espaldas hizo que me sobresaltara y me pegase un golpe en la cabeza con el techo del coche. Agarré la mochila y saqué mi cuerpo del coche para ver quién era. Para mi sorpresa, era esa maldita rubia que tanto me había tocado la moral esa mañana.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Cerré el coche y me puse la mochila a la espalda. Pasé ligeramente una mano por la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, para ver si había señales del golpe o no.

"¿Te has hecho daño?" Hizo ademán de alzar su brazo y tocarme la cabeza pero se quedó a mitad de camino. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida, ¿se estaba burlando de mí?

"¿Qué más te da?" Me puse firme y crucé mis brazos, mirándola desafiante.

Puso una cara un poco desanimada. Luego negó con la cabeza y relajó sus facciones. "Bueno, basta de preguntas." No sé si fue una impresión mía o si me lo imaginé, pero su cara tornó a un color algo más rojo. "H…hola."

Eso no me lo esperaba, me quedé parada sin saber qué decir. Seguramente tenía que tener una cara estupefacta porque ella adoptó una actitud dubitativa.

"Uhm, perdona, no quería molestar eh." Retrocedió unos pasos intentando escaparse de allí. Mi cuerpo se hizo muy pesado momentáneamente y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Esta vez ella sí que tenía la cara roja. Mi brazo automáticamente se movió y agarró el suyo. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos y yo la imité, no había sido siquiera consciente de ese movimiento. Alejé el brazo muy rápido y empecé a jugar con mis manos. Quise desaparecer de allí, la vergüenza me invadió pero intenté no mostrarlo.

"No molestas." Aparté la mirada esperando su respuesta. Parecía que no iba a llegar nunca. Los segundos de silencio que hubo se me hicieron eternos.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios. "Me alegro." Tragó saliva. "Es decir, a nadie le gusta molestar, ¿no?" Se rió tontamente intentando quitarle importancia, cosa que me pareció bastante graciosa ya que sí que me hizo sentir importante durante un momento. Sonreí levemente pero al darme cuenta borré la sonrisa de mi cara.

"La gente que molesta es gente estúpida." Me aclaré la garganta. "¿Y qué es lo que querías?" La miraba expectante.

"Bueno, acabo de volver del instituto y me ha parecido raro verte fuera de tu casa, y más a estas horas. O sea, quiero decir que…" La interrumpí, no quería escuchar disculpas suyas.

"Sí, tranquila, sé a lo que te refieres." Hice pequeños movimientos con mi mano para restarle importancia al asunto. "Además, tienes razón, me parece extraño que no haya salido ya mi madre a decirme que vuelva a casa." Puse una cara de disgusto. "Estaba cogiendo mi mochila, me la había dejado en el coche."

"Ah, eso lo explica todo. Más o menos." Volvió a reírse tontamente. Estuvimos hablando bastante rato bajo ese Sol abrasador, pero no nos importaba, no queríamos marcharnos y dejar de hablar. Era la primera vez que estábamos teniendo una conversación real. No hablamos de muchas cosas, pero nunca antes pasamos de compartir un par de líneas. Esa misma mañana me desagradaba el comportamiento de esa mujer y en ese momento… se puede decir que me sentía a gusto junto a ella.

La sonrisa de Emma se esfumó instantáneamente cuando miró a la puerta de mi casa. Me hizo mirar a mí también y, cómo no, allí estaba mi madre observándonos con una cara de asco.

"Es Cora…" Susurró Emma mientras miró hacia otro lado. "Regina, tengo que marcharme, seguramente mis padres estén bastante enfadados por haberme retrasado, y eso que mi casa está ahí a pocos metros… mañana nos vemos." Me despedí de ella con un 'te lo dije' y desapareció por la puerta de su casa tan rápido como yo entré en la mía, queriendo evitar cualquier pregunta de mi madre. No lo logré, sí que me preguntó pero le hice el vacío y me volví a la habitación. Desistió en preguntarme nada porque ni se molestó en venir en mi busca pero supe que me iba a ser difícil hablar con alguien (y menos con Emma) enfrente de casa de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo, sí... y lo siento mucho. Escribo ahora porque ya estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre. Antes estuve agobiadísima con los exámenes y no podía ni ver el ordenador jajaja ¿Cómo podéis haber pensado que lo iba a dejar en el capítulo anterior? Eso es impensable xD**

**Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews, a los que habéis seguido la historia y a los que la habéis marcado como favorita :3 Seguid así, que me sube la moral jajajaja**

**Aquí os traigo el tercer capi, cortito la verdad, pero es a modo de disculpa porque tampoco es que tenga mucho contenido. ¡Disfrutarlo! No os olvidéis de dejar vuestra opinión como review :3**

* * *

Emma POV.

A la mañana siguiente, fui a clase más feliz de lo usual. No sabía exactamente por qué pero me sentía con ganas de comerme el mundo. '¡Mentirosa, sí que lo sabes!' Mi subconsciente me gritaba haciéndome reflexionar. Sí, seguramente fuese por la larga conversación que tuve ayer con Regina. Me sentí aliviada de saber que no me odiaba y ella era más agradable de lo que parecía. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella, y su madre no me lo iba a impedir. Entré por la puerta de la clase y la busqué con la mirada. Cómo no, estaba en su sitio, sentada, haciendo deberes.

Me acerqué a ella, esquivando a los demás que me querían parar para hablar un rato. Intenté disimular mis ganas de hablar con Regina, así que al llegar a mi sitio me senté fingiendo desinterés. Entrelacé mis dedos y me estiré. Me giré completamente y miré a Regina.

"Hey." Una gran sonrisa irrumpió de pronto en mi cara, no pude evitarlo.

"Buenos días." Me dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar su respuesta, no me la esperaba siquiera. Aunque ni siquiera alzó la mirada para verme, era suficiente para mí el escuchar su voz. Es lo que nos pasa cuando queremos ser cercanos a alguien, ¿no?

"¿Qué pasó ayer con tu madre? ¿Te echó mucho la bronca?" Saqué el móvil e hice como si miraba algo aunque estaba esperando ansiosa la respuesta de la morena, que estuvo callada hasta que acabó un ejercicio.

"No realmente." Cerró su libro y cuaderno y cruzó sus piernas, girando un poco su cuerpo en mi dirección para hablar más cómodamente.

"Menos mal, no tengo ganas de ser despedazada por la madre de mi amiga." Dejé escapar una risilla tonta por la broma que acababa de hacer. Cuando me di cuenta de la cara de Regina me dejé de reír. ¿Le había sentado mal? "Perdona, no quería meterme con tu madre…" En realidad sí que quería, pero tampoco era plan de decirle eso.

"No, eso no me ha importado es solo que… bueno, que somos amigas." Se veía algo nerviosa. De repente me dio un pinchazo en el pecho.

"¿No... no nos considerabas amigas? Bueno, tienes razón, tampoco hemos hablado tanto… ¿compañeras de clase, quizás?" Solté una risa nerviosa y me miré mis manos, preocupada. Quizás me era imposible acercarme a ella, al fin y al cabo.

"No es eso, um…" se recolocó en la silla y optó por una postura algo más formal, sentada correctamente con la espalda recta y las manos sobre su regazo. Miraba hacia un lado, era obvio que no quería contacto visual conmigo.

"¿Entonces qué es?" Estuve esperando unos momentos pero como no me respondía simplemente lo dejé estar. Algo mosqueada, me levanté de mi sitio y tenía la intención de ir a hablar con Ruby, pero al escuchar un poco su voz decidí darle una oportunidad.

"No podemos ser amigas." Tenía una expresión seria e inexpresiva.

"¿Cómo?" Me acerqué y me apoyé sobre su mesa haciendo presión con mis manos. "Eso no es algo que se pueda o no se pueda ser, las amistades simplemente surgen, ¡no se deciden!"

"Pues de aquí hacia delante vete acostumbrándote, hay gente que escoge a sus amistades y yo soy una de ellas." Cogió el lápiz y volvió a sus deberes.

"¡Joder, Regina!" Enfadada, desaparecí por la puerta. Noté las miradas de los demás, el grito que había pegado no era normal. No estaba de humor de dar clase, así que me escabullí buscando algún lugar donde relajarme. Me acordé del gimnasio, así que allí fui.

Salí al patio y me dirigí al gimnasio. Era un edificio a parte, que apenas estaba a 50 metros de una de las puertas para entrar al edificio principal del instituto. Estaba vacío, aún no habían llegado los alumnos a los que les tocaba hacer educación física. En el gimnasio, había una habitación que se utilizaba como almacén, llena de material deportivo. Lo que nadie o casi nadie sabía era que detrás de unas colchonetas que ya no se utilizaban por su mal estado y otros materiales viejos había una puerta, y al estar escondida y medio rota era difícil verla. Esa puerta daba a otra habitación, pero esta mucho más pequeña que el almacén. La sala estaba vacía, exceptuando por un cesto grande lleno de balones pinchados y más colchonetas rotas. Robé una colchoneta semi nueva del almacén y la puse encima de las otras. Siempre hacía eso, y luego cuando decidía volver a clase dejaba la colchoneta de nuevo en su sitio.

Me tumbé intentando relajarme un poco. Estaba algo polvorienta la habitación, pero de poco me importó ya que al menos la colchoneta sobre la que estaba tumbada estaba bastante limpia. Alcé la vista por última vez para comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada y oculta para poder dejar descansar mis ojos.

Me despertaron unos ruidos. Cuando logré hacer volver a todos mis sentidos me di cuenta de que era gente gritando y riendo. Miré mi teléfono móvil y vi que a esa hora me tocaba a mí educación física, así que salí con cuidado y echando un vistazo por si alguien me veía allí, me incorporé a la clase.

Todos corrían alrededor del gimnasio, supongo que la profesora les habría castigado o algo. Me acerqué por detrás a Ruby que estaba hablando con Graham.

"Buenas" Incorporándome corriendo al lado de Ruby.

"¡Emma! ¿Dónde estabas? Menudo numerito has montado antes en clase, eh…"

"¿Peleas matrimoniales?" Le di un golpe en el brazo a Graham por ese comentario.

"Sí, sé que quizás hablase algo alto." Dije buscando con la mirada a Regina.

"Algo alto dice la tía." Ruby echó a reír. "Seguro que te escucharon gritar hasta los de la clase del final del pasillo."

"Bah, como sea. ¿Sabéis dónde está Regina? No es que me apetezca mucho encontrármela ahora mismo." Graham me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

"Está en la enfermería, por lo visto está anémica porque tiene la cosa esa asquerosa que os sale por ahí a las mujeres. Así que lo siento, Emma, no vas a poder arreglar vuestra pelea con un poco de sexo."

"¡Graham!" Del empujón que le di cayó al suelo de espaldas, haciendo que la profesora se acercarse por el ruido. Para colmo, todos los de la clase pararon de correr y empezaron a reírse de Graham, que seguía tirado en el suelo. Esto hizo que la profesora se enfadase aún más y que nos tuviese el resto de la hora corriendo.

"Debes aprender a controlar tu instinto agresivo, rubita." Me dijo Ruby bajito para que no lo escuchase la profesora.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin grandes acontecimientos. Por no decir ninguno, claro. A la salida me planteé esperar a Regina para irnos juntas a casa pero obviamente no podía hacer eso tras la pelea de por la mañana. Esa tarde no hice más cosa que comerme la cabeza pensando en la rabia que tenía al no poder disculparme con ella. Mi orgullo siempre me ciega, no puedo hacer nada contra él. Pero a ver, no iba a rebajarme a su nivel… Puede que ella tuviese razón, solo habíamos hablado un par de veces, no sé por qué narices tuve que pensar que éramos amigas por una tontería como haber vuelto a casa juntas.

Y así pasaron los días, sin dirigirnos palabra alguna. Tampoco fue extraño ya que la primera vez que mantuvimos una conversación fue el día que volvimos a casa. En clase ella se concentraba en lo que decían los profesores y sus deberes, yo en cambio volví a la rutina de mirar por la ventana. A veces, solo a veces, la miraba de reojo pensando que quizás ella me estaría mirando, pero no.


End file.
